Castlevania (video game)
|caption = North American NES box art. |developer = Konami |publisher = Konami |series = |director = Hitoshi Akamatsu |producer = Akihiko Nagata |designer = |programmer = Nobuhiro Matsuoka |artist = Noriyasu Togakushi |writer = |composer = Kinuyo Yamashita Satoe Terashima |engine = |format = |release = September 26, 1986 Famicom Disk System JPSeptember 26, 1986 NES / Famicom NAMay 1, 1987 PALDecember 19, 1988 JPFebruary 5, 1993 Game Boy Advance JPAugust 10, 2004 NAOctober 25, 2004 PALJanuary 07, 2005 AUNovember 24, 2005 |genre = Action, platformer |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Family Computer Disk System, NES/Famicom, Arcade, C64, Amiga, MS-DOS, Windows, Game Boy Advance, Mobile |media = |requirement = |input = }} Castlevania also known in Japan as Akumajō Dracula ( ), is an action-platformer video game developed and published by Konami for the Family Computer Disk System video game console in Japan in September 1986. It was ported to cartridge format and released in North America for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) in May 1987 followed by a European release in 1988. The game was developed in tandem with the MSX2 game Vampire Killer, which used a similar premise but different game mechanics. The game takes place in 1691 where players control Simon Belmont who is tasked with defeating the vampire Dracula. It was re-released for the Family Computer (FC) in cartridge format in 1993. It is the first game in Konami's video game series; it was followed by two more NES games titled Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (released for the NES in 1988) and Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (1989). A fourth game, retelling the events of the original, was released for the Super NES and titled Akumajō Dorakyura. Another remake, Castlevania Chronicles also released for the PlayStation. It is a port of a game originally released for the Sharp X68000 home computer in 1993 as simply Akumajō Dracula. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters , who originates from this game as its main protagonist, appears in Super Smash Flash 2 as a playable character. Moves Most of Simon's moveset in SSF2 makes use of the Vampire Killer, a powerful long-ranged whip that originates from this game as his main weapon. Additionally, several items he uses in this game are used in his special moves: the powerful arcing Axe is thrown in his standard special move, the Cross that boomerangs back after being thrown is thrown in his side special move, and the Holy Water that creates a flame pillar on the ground is thrown in his down special move. Stages One of the stages featured in SSF2 is Dracula's Castle, a recurring location in the Castlevania series that first appeared in the original game. The whole game takes place in the castle, which Simon enters to slay Dracula. Music Vampire Killer, the theme that plays during the first level of this game, is featured as one of the songs in Castlevania Retro Medley, a music track featured in SSF2. Additionally, the victory theme for the Castlevania universe in SSF2 is a remix of the flourish that plays whenever Simon clears a stage in this game. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Castlevania universe Category:Konami